


Scarborough Fair (Deutsch)

by tojund_for_us



Series: For the fandoms that need more attention (Deutsch) [3]
Category: C'era una volta il West | Once Upon a Time in the West (1968)
Genre: Happy Birthday, Musing, Short One Shot, rip Jason Robards
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:38:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tojund_for_us/pseuds/tojund_for_us
Summary: Heute, am 26. Juli 2018 wäre Jason Robards´ 96. Geburtstag gewesen. Leider ist er schon im Dezember des Jahres 2000 verstorben. An seinem Geburtstag veröffentliche ich jetzt also einen kleinen Text über seinen Charakter Cheyenne in "Spiel mir das Lied vom Tod"





	Scarborough Fair (Deutsch)

Cheyenne. Der Name ist hier bekannt. Man schweigt hier viel darüber, denn er gehört zu einem gefährlichen Mann. Das ist aber auch schon ein großer Teil von dem, was man über ihn weiß. Das Kopfgeld beträgt fünftausend Dollar. Seine Bande trägt braune, knöchellange Duster.

Jeder erfährt ein kleines Stück von ihm.

Die Stadt erfährt nur von seinen Verbrechen. Er soll draußen, in der Halbwüste den verrückten McBain und seine ganze Familie erschossen haben. Sogar das jüngste Kind. Er ist kaltblütig und herzlos. Er verschont niemanden. Man sollte sich vor ihm in Acht nehmen. Hinter Gitter sollte er oder hängen. Dumm ist er nicht. Ständig führt er Kopfgeldjäger in die Wüste. Wie viele es gewesen sind, weiß keiner, man weiß es ja nur von denen, die zurückgekommen sind.

Derjenige, der etwas mehr, als nur die Oberfläche sieht, ist ein Fremder in der Stadt, den niemand kommen und niemand gehen sah. Keiner kennt seinen Namen, keiner kennt mehr, als sein grobes Aussehen. Bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Cheyenne verhalten sich beide wie zwei Kater. Leichte Sticheleien, man scharwenzelt um einander herum, aber keiner greift an. Dumm ist Cheyenne nicht, dass merkt der namenlose Fremde. Er verteidigt sein Revier und seine Position, die er mit der Waffe erhielt, auch mit seinen Worten sehr gut. Später stellt der Fremde fest, dass Cheyenne doch nicht so schlau ist, wie er anfangs schien. Dumm ist er nicht, aber es ist offensichtlich, dass er keine- oder kaum Bildung genoss. Gewisses logisches Denken und Rechnen fehlt ihm. Aber lesen können er und seine Männer. Als Cheyenne dem Fremden zu Hilfe kommt, sieht er etwas mehr unter dem kühlen, überheblichen Äußeren des Verbrechers. Obwohl er schon grau wird, ist er verspielt. Obwohl er schon grau wird, ist er sportlich. Er wirkt sympathisch, aber dennoch tötet er Menschen. Tiefer, viel tiefer, kann der Fremde später für einen Augenblick sehen. Cheyenne hat Gefallen an der jungen Witwe aus New Orleans gefunden. Er opfert ihr seine Freiheit. Sie ist die letzte Person, die er besucht, bevor er stirbt. In seinem Todesmoment ist der Fremde bei ihm. Ein paar seiner letzten Worte sind späte Einsicht.

Diejenige, die sein Inneres berührt, ist eine ehemalige Hure aus New Orleans. Sie ist neu in der kleinen Stadt, ihr Mann McBain erschossen, als sie dort ankommt. Keiner weiß etwas über sie, als sie ankommt. Das erste Mal trifft sie Cheyenne in einer Taverne. Er wirft ihr einen Blick zu. Länger, als höflich oder angemessen ist. Bei der zweiten Begegnung, kommt er ohne anzuklopfen in ihr Haus. Er ordert sie herum, sie ist die ungeschützte Frau, die sich vor der Verbrecherbande in Acht zu nehmen hat. Kaffee verlangt er. Kinder, das sagt er ihr, tötet er nicht, genauso wenig Priester. Er ist sauer, jemand hat ihm ein Verbrechen an den Hals gehängt, das er nicht begangen hat. Mrs. McBain lässt sich durch seine Bedrohungen nicht beeindrucken. Ihre Furchtlosigkeit beeindruckt ihn. Danach verhält er sich zivilisierter. Sie habe etwas Besseres verdient, sagt er ihr. Seine Mutter, eine Hure, an die ihn Jill McBain erinnert, hält er in Ehren. Das zweite Mal, als er sie besucht, kommt er wieder ungefragt herein. Sie empfängt ihn als einen Freund und bittet ihn, bei ihr zu bleiben. Er lehnt ab, er ist nicht der Richtige für sie, obwohl sie die Richtige für ihn ist. Als nach dem Duell die Tür aufgeht, greift er nach seinem Revolver. Er würde nicht zögern, seine letzten Atemzüge der Frau zu opfern.

Letztendlich bringt seine Gutherzigkeit, die tief in ihm steckt, ihn um. Er hat nicht gemerkt, dass die Zeiten sich geändert haben und mit ihnen die Regeln, nach denen die Allgemeinheit spielt. Seine Aufrichtigkeit muss das neue System verlassen, denn es passt nicht mehr hinein.


End file.
